


Mistletoe

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU, side klance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “But, listen, Shiro.  Here’s an idea.  The Christmas party this weekend at our place is where you can make your move.”  Lance continued shushing them. “I’ll hang a mistletoe!  Catch Hunk under it and point it out.  If he goes for it, chat him up the rest of the night and get a feel for what he might think of you.  If he backs away uninterested, just play it off as a joke.”  He finished matter of factly.Shiro wasn’t convinced.  It sounded like something straight from a rom com and yet-“That’s ridiculous.”  Keith deadpanned and pushed his fries toward Lance. “But I cant think of a better idea.”And neither could Shiro.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For venomade on tumblr for the shaladin secret santa.

Shiro regretted it. Immediately regretted it. He looked between Keith and Lance, shifting in his seat across from them in their booth. His best friend merely sipped his drink, an unimpressed look on his face. He didn’t expect any different from Keith, really. 

Lance, however, looked downright giddy. His mouth curved into a wide grin, eyes alight as if it were already Christmas and he just unwrapped the present he wanted most. It made Shiro uncomfortable, made him feel vulnerable.

“You’re crushing on my buddy, Hunk? How long? Oh! Was it that movie night? You two seemed awfully close...”

Shiro rubbed his face, which surely had to be bright red by now since he could feel the heat coming off of it. That had been the night that lead to Shiro realizing he may need to examine his feelings. Keith has been dating lance for nearly 2 years now. There’s been plenty of times Shiro has hung out with Hunk as well as them. But a month ago, at that movie night, something changed.

“Oh yeah. I remember that. You two shared that blanket on the couch because someone-“ Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance “keeps the apartment freezing.”

“Can’t help I’m hot natured, babe. And look! Something good has come of it.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Shiro.

“I don’t even know if he would be interested.” Shiro conceded. He never got that impression from him. Hunk was friendly, went out of his way to help people. He didn’t feel that Hunk ever treated him special, like he might like Shiro aw more than a friend. They’ve never even hung out on their own.

“How would he not be? Look at you, you’re like a freaking Greek god, man.”

“Lance, I am literally right next to you.” Keith grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “But he has a point, Shiro. You’re good looking.”

“I have a prosthetic arm.”

“That you lost defending our country sooo, you’re brave.”

“I can’t even drive a car.”

“You’re kind. And a closet romantic.” 

“Hunk’s nicer. Nice to me and everyone so how would I know if he’s...interested?” They both looked to Lance, who shrugged.

“Sorry, fellas. Hunk keeps private stuff pretty private. I didn’t even know he dated Shay back in college until like 3 months after they broke up.”

Shiro groaned and let his head fall gently to the table. “I should just forget it.”

“Wait. No, no, no. You can’t give up! If I gave up, Keith and I wouldn’t be together!”

“That’s true. You did wear me down.”

“Exactly!” A pause. “Hey!” Lance nudged Keith playfully and they both smiled. Perfect. This day couldn’t get any better.

“But, listen, Shiro. Here’s an idea. The Christmas party this weekend at our place is where you can make your move.” Lance continued shushing them. “I’ll hang a mistletoe! Catch Hunk under it and point it out. If he goes for it, chat him up the rest of the night and get a feel for what he might think of you. If he backs away uninterested, just play it off as a joke.” He finished matter of factly.

Shiro wasn’t convinced. It sounded like something straight from a rom com and yet-

“That’s ridiculous.” Keith deadpanned and pushed his fries toward Lance. “But I cant think of a better idea.”

And neither could Shiro.

Which lead to him panicking on a Friday night over what to wear. It was an ugly sweater party, so that part was covered. He and Keith went shopping together and they were both confident they did well selecting their tops. Shiro’s even lit up, the colored bulbs on the printed tree flashed gaudily. Making it somehow look good was absurd but he still changed his pants 5 times before settling on the dark denim pair he had put on at the start.

Then he worried over his hair. The style not so much but the bit of white on the front made him self conscious. Stress, they told him. The result of trauma. Another reminder that he was different. War had aged him. Despite being only two years older than Keith he’d once been asked if he was his dad while they met for lunch. 

Shiro looked away from his bathroom mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. Hunk didn’t seem like someone who would care about how Shiro looked, he knew that. When Hunk talked about people he never brought up appearances. But he gave compliments and Shiro has been lucky enough to receive them.

It started with simple things like Hunk saying his shoes were cool and even praised his strength when he helped him move some of his boxes out before Keith moved in Lance. However, at that last movie night while they huddled together on the couch, Hunk pressed warm and soft right against his real arm, he’d told Shiro he smelled good and leaned even closer.

Shiro still isn’t sure if he was only imagining the firmer press at his side.

—

He was the first to arrive, of course. Keith gave him a knowing smile and letting him know that Hunk was in the kitchen with Lance as they finished up.

“I’m sure Lance is doing more taking than actual helping, but Hunk never seems to mind.” Keith chuckled, pushing him toward the kitchen door and jerking his chin up. Shiro followed the movement and felt his cheeks heat up. A mistletoe. “Lance figured it’d be the best place for it since Hunk will be in and out of there taking care of the food and refilling stuff.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t outright reject this.” Shiro grumbled, switching the wine he brought from one hand to the other.

“No going back now. Lance is determined to play matchmaker and he can only keep his mouth shut about it for so long...” 

Keith was right. Shiro should consider himself lucky that Hunk didn’t already find out from his friend. Lance had been excited from the moment he found out.

“Fine. I’ll...try.”

“Good.” Keith grinned and gave him a little push, the door swinging open once his shoulder hit.

Lance looked up from the counter he sat upon and practically beamed. “Shiro’s here!” He slipped down and took the bottle form Shiro. “And he comes bearing gifts! This for me or-“

“Just wanted to contribute.” Shiro interrupted, eats already hot.

“Ooh, that’s a nice wine.” Hunk took off his oven mitts and joined them, smiling up at Shiro. “Hey, man. Good to see ya.”

“Y-yeah. Been awhile, huh?” Smooth, Shiro thought. But he never was good at this sort of thing. Keith was the loner in high school but Shiro had been the awkward guy who was somehow popular. Maybe because he joined the wrestling team and ended up very good at it. Regardless, he always had a hard time opening up and being “cool.” Luckily for him, most people found it endearing. 

“Yeah.” Hunk agreed, looking back toward the oven. “Since you’re early, you can try some of this stuff for me. Lance eats anything and says it’s good just as long as he doesn’t have to actually cook.”

“You know me so well, buddy.” Lance clapped Hunk on the back. “Well! I’ll leave you two to it! Heh. Don’t have too much fun!”

Hunk watched Lance leave with a confused expression and it took everything Shiro had not to leave right after him, go home, and forget the whole party.

“So, how’ve you been, Shiro?” He turned to see Hunk take a cake out of the oven. In fact, there was quite a bit of food spread across the counter and stove. Ham, some casseroles, vegetables. Shiro didn’t know how many people were invited but they shouldn’t go hungry.

“I’ve been good. Glad the semester is over.” Shiro admitted.

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Hunk gave him a smile. “You’ve got what, two semesters left?”

“That’s right. And hopefully a job after that. A steady one. Substitute teaching...well, it’s something but you never know where you’ll be.”

“Well, when you finish we should celebrate. Apparently, I’m in high demand for parties.” Hunk joked and took his apron off. “Actually, it’s good practice. I’ve been thinking about something lately. I haven’t told anyone else this yet but I might leave Coran’s kitchen.”

“Seriously? I was under the impression you loved it there.”

“I do! Man, I have learned so much from Coran and the experience has been amazing but I think I’m ready to open my own place.”

Shiro started feeling more at ease. “That’s great, Hunk! I may not be an expert but based on what I’ve tasted you’ll definitely be successful.” He could’ve sworn Hunk’s cheeks went a little pink but he blamed it on the heat from the oven. 

They ended up chatting for a bit . Hunk shared some restaurant ideas and talked about his family. Shiro told some stories of how things went horribly wrong in the chemistry class he subbed for before winter break. It felt nice, just being around him and gabbing as Hunk iced the cake and swatted Shiro’s hand away when he tried to get a taste. It was normal and comfortable and it made a warmth blossom in Shiro’s chest.

Hunk not once ever looked at him like he was different or strange. He didn’t even flinch when Shiro showed up to a group outing in short sleeves, metal arm revealed. Hunk had asked him about it later, if it still hurt, and then went on to ask if it had secret compartments. “Like a permanent pocket. That would be handy.” He’d said, causing Shiro to laugh.

He’d never laughed about his arm before that wasn’t in a self deprecating kind of way.

“Guys!” Lance yelled from the living room, banging on the kitchen door, startling the pair. “Come watch this video! This guy is hilarious!” 

“Guess we should join the party...” Hunk relented.

They went out and Shiro was surprised to see several people had arrived during his kitchen conversation. Some he knew, like Katie and Matt. Most he didn’t or only knew of via stories. He hung back a bit, watching the video. It was hard to hear and he wasn’t sure the context. The man was speaking and then he’d fall...it made no sense...

There was a soft poke on his arm. Hunk stood next to him, face bright red and eyes darting up and then back down to meet Shiro’s eyes. “Uh...didn’t notice that earlier.” He pointed up and Shiro felt a chill pass over him.

The mistletoe. He’d forgotten. Hadn’t realized that Hunk had lingered by the door with him either.

“Oh...” Shiro cursed his lack of eloquence.

“We-you don’t...I mean, it’s just a silly thing, right. It’s not an obligation but...” Hunk stammered and muttered something else Shiro couldn’t make out.

Hunk brought attention to it. He could’ve easily ignored it and yet, he didn’t. He looked how Shiro felt - embarrassed, unsure...

Vulnerable.

Shiro had held back a lot since his return home. Felt he didn’t belong, questioned what do with his life, how he’d live his life without being part of the military. He’d resettled, found a passion in teaching. He was slowly finding himself again and along the way had found someone he cared about and wanted to get to know better, be closer to. 

Someone he felt he could open up to.

Shiro closed his eyes, telling himself that he deserved happiness and love just as much as anyone else. When he opened them he found Hunk looking down.

“You know, I should start bringing food out...”

“Hunk.” Shiro took his hand and leaned down just a bit, turning his head. Their lips met, soft and brief at first. Hunk was visibly shocked but quickly recovered, grinning and leaning in to kiss Shiro more firmly. Shiro grunted in surprise but returned the kiss in kind, the rest of the world falling away.

Until, of course-

“Wooooooo! Get a room, love birds!” Shiro pulled away at Lance’s voice, his head dropping down to Hunk’s shoulder to hide his face. Hunk laughed and patted him on the back.

“Good idea. We should, uh, talk.” Lance clapped, as well as a few others, as they made their way through the room to the hall. Keith stopped them for a moment, expression deadly serious. 

“Do not have sex on my bed.”

“Keith!” Shiro started but Hunk tugged his hand and promised things would be kept PG.

—

Hunk and Shiro emerged from the bedroom, grinning, blushing, clothes intact and fingers intertwined. They joined the party, Lance watching from the side of the room.

“Can’t believe that actually worked.” Keith handed him a glass of wine and leaned against the wall next to Lance with his own glass.

“Christmas is a magical time.” Lance winked. Keith could only laugh and shake his head. 

“Sure. But you totally tipped Hunk off, didn’t you?” Keith’s eyes narrowed, suspicious.

“I did no such thing! I merely suggested that if there was something he wanted he should go for it. And...maybe I pointed out the mistletoe to him when he got here this morning...but, hey. It all worked out.” Lance gestured to the couch, Hunk and Shiro sat close, hands still joined, stealing glances at one another. “They’re too cute.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty gross.” Keith raised his glass. “To happiness.”

“To love.” Lance answered.

—

“This place is huge.” Shiro stood in awe at the recently purchased building. 

“Ha, well, a kitchen and storage takes up a lot of room. And the dining area should be a decent size, plus a foyer...”

“It’s incredible. You’re incredible.” Shiro kissed Hunk’s cheek, face beaming with pride. “You’ve worked so hard for this.”

“Yeah. But I couldn’t have done it without you. I’ve almost chickened out more than a few times over the past couple years.” Hunk laughed.

“Hey, just remember, I’m with you all the way.” Shiro gave him a reassuring smile before going to the box full of cleaning supplies. “And as my first act of support I’ll help with the cleaning.” He raised a sponge and squeezed it. “Hope this proves my love.” Shiro teased.

“I don’t know. I think you can do better.” Hunk replied, taking quick steps toward Shiro.

Shiro spun around expecting a make out session against the wall but instead...where did...oh, on the ground. Why was Hunk kneeling?

“Will you marry me?” Hunk held up a small box, hand trembling.

“Hunk...? What? You...you’re proposing?”

“Yes or no, Shiro, you know I can’t take suspense.” Hunk tried to joke but his voice was strained.

Shiro kneeled as well. “Of course I say yes. God, Hunk, yes.” He kissed him in the middle of the dusty floor, the beginning of their future together.

And it all started with a mistletoe.


End file.
